Aimer dangereusement
by Nelja
Summary: /Lastman/ Annabelle a toujours eu un amour pas-si-secret pour la violence et le drame. Autant dire que pour elle, Tracy est la femme parfaite.


_Tout appartient à Balak, Vives, et quelques autres. Spoilers sur le cartoon de Lastman, jusqu'à l'épisode 20 environ._

* * *

Annabelle adorait les films d'action quand elle était petite. Les explosions, les meurtres, les monstres, les jolies filles... devant ses parents, elle prétendait avoir des goûts littéraires plus raffinés, apprécier la tragédie, l'histoire, les classiques. C'était tout aussi violent et meurtrier, mais elle avait l'impression d'être la seule à le réaliser.

C'est pour cela qu'elle est devenu journaliste, pense-t-elle. Pas seulement parce qu'elle sait tourner une phrase correctement, mais aussi pour le sang, la violence et les larmes.

Elle n'est pas un monstre non plus. Elle adore documenter une histoire avec une fin heureuse ! Mais cela semble tellement plus réel, tellement plus équilibré, peut-être, s'il y a eu des horreurs avant !

Elle n'en parle à personne, bien sûr. Mais elle suppose que cela se voit. C'est pour cela qu'elle se retrouve à présenter les nouvelles aux heures de grande écoute. Pas parce qu'elle est jolie (elle l'est, raisonnablement, mais des dizaines de filles plus jolies feraient n'importe quoi pour passer à la télé), pas parce qu'elle est particulièrement douée...

C'est parce qu'elle supplierait, mentirait, corromprait, tuerait, mourrait pour un scoop, un bien spectaculaire et sanglant, un comme on n'en voit qu'une fois dans une vie, sauf quand on est Annabelle Chang.

A côté de ça, elle pourrait penser que sa vie est routinière. Agréable, c'est certain, avec un métier qui la passionne, le frisson de la célébrité, et assez d'argent, mais...

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre Tracy Zenkova.

Tracy est la femme de sa vie.

Non seulement elle est brave, drôle, canon, très inventive au lit, et avec un caractère bien trempé, mais elle est la nièce du Saint Père, le mafieux le plus puissant de Paxtown.

Non, Annabelle n'a pas l'intention de se servir de ce qu'elle lui apprend pour faire des articles, même si parfois Tracy parle beaucoup. Elle la mettrait en danger ainsi... et même si l'idée la fait frissonner d'anticipation, elle n'a pas besoin de cela pour trouver leur relation sexy. Tracy est le danger. Kidnappée plusieurs fois dans son enfance, ayant plus d'une fois réglé elle-même leur compte - de façon non-létale - à des apprentis preneurs d'otages, familière des règlements de comptes et des négociations...

Un jour, Tracy a dit à Annabelle que son oncle la tuerait s'il savait pour elles - nonchalante, comme si c'était une chose ordinaire.

Annabelle aurait pu, à ce moment, lui jurer un amour éternel, mais elle n'est pas le genre niais, ou plutôt, elle ne veut pas que ça se sache ; alors elle s'est contentée de se mettre à genoux et d'user toute son expertise pour lui donner un orgasme qui justifie le danger.

Lors de la chute du Saint Père, Tracy n'est pas avec elle, et ne lui envoie pas de SMS.

Annabelle commente les faits, professionnellement - le coeur battant, les nerfs à vif, mais il est si facile de faire passer cela pour de l'implication dans le sujet ! Quelles tragédies, que de violence, que de malheurs - et le pire reste peut-être à venir.

Quand elle rentre chez elle, elle y trouve Tracy et lui saute au cou.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" Annabelle réalise un peu tard qu'elle n'a aucune idée des sentiments réels que Tracy avait pour son oncle. Doit-elle présenter ses condoléances ou ses félicitations ? Alors, il faut demander, n'est-ce pas ? "Tu en penses quoi ?"

"Celui qui a fait ça est un connard !"

Si Tracy s'embarquait sur un chemin de vengeance, découvre Annabelle, elle serait derrière elle. Avec une pile de munitions à lui passer et une caméra, pour capturer son meilleur profil.

"Je dis ça en toute objectivité," poursuit Tracy. "Je ne lui en veux pas pour ce qu'il a fait. je regrette juste que ça n'ait pas été pour une histoire de femme." Elle éclata de rire. "Tu imagines, s'il avait été tué parce qu'il était hétéro ! L'ironie !"

"Et toi ? Est-ce que tu es en danger ?"

Elle réfléchit déjà à si ce serait possible de la faire protéger en tant que témoin... non, les policiers sont tellement corrompus, sa nouvelle identité serait révélée à n'importe qui de prêt à payer pour ça. S'enfuir ensemble, alors ? Elle peut penser à s'enfuir ensemble. Sur une moto, évitant un tir de mitrailleuses...

"Peut-être ! Et peut-être moins qu'avant." Elle sourit. "Ce te dit de tester ? Je n'ai plus autant d'argent qu'avant, mais j'ai des bijoux qui se vendront bien, et - toi et moi, officiellement, dans un grand restaurant ?"

"Totalement !" s'exclame Annabelle.

Ce qu'en penseraient ses employeurs ? Elle s'en fiche. Et si jamais une bombe explosait dans le restaurant ?

Peut-être qu'elle mourrait. Peut-être qu'elle aurait le scoop du jour. Oh, le délicieux frisson de l'inconnu !

Ce qui est certain, c'est que la plus chaude et la plus explosive de toutes les bombes de Paxtown serait à son bras.


End file.
